


Five Times Chuck Hansen's Bath Was Interrupted (and One Time He Managed to Soak in Peace)

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, baths, in which I am nice to Chuck again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing wrong with a little foam, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Chuck Hansen's Bath Was Interrupted (and One Time He Managed to Soak in Peace)

**1\. A kaiju puts in a appearance**  
Chuck Hansen settles into the bathtub, hoping that the warm water will ease the ache in his shoulder. Sasha dropped him hard with a leg sweep in the Kwoon today and he's sorta kicking himself for not seeing it coming. He eases himself down until the steaming water reaches his chin and lets his head rest on the edge of the tub. If Chuck ever did anything as cute as sigh in contentment the noise he makes would be a sigh. His shoulder has just begun to loosen up when a familiar noise rattles the walls. The kaiju alert.

"Fuckin' hell," Chuck growls and drags himself out of the water, back into his clothes, and toward the Jaeger bay.

 **2\. Mako joins in**  
The worst thing about the Anchorage Shatterdome (besides the bloody weather) might be the bathroom. They've got some sort of giant communal bath _pool_ that everyone has to share. But, dammit, sometimes a Ranger needs a bit of a soak, so Chuck risks it.

He's just gotten comfortable and closed his eyes in relaxation when a voice intrudes on the quiet.

"Excuse me. May I join you?" Mako.

Chuck's eyes snap open. Mako stands at the edge of the pool only a few feet away. As Chuck watches she methodically begins to strip the clothes from her lithe form. He blushes ferociously and quickly drops his gaze.

"Sorry, Mako. Just leaving." He fumbles his way out of the water and nearly slips and falls as he retreats to the locker room.

He's out the door before he can see her lips draw up into an amused smile.

 **3\. Herc dresses him down**  
That arse of a mechanic had it coming, so Chuck doesn't feel bad about starting a fight in the supplies area. What does feel bad, though, is the spot along his ribs where the bastard landed two good shots before Chuck got him into a hammerlock. Now Chuck is in the bath trying to soak away the soreness. And if there's any luck in the world, he thinks, his old man won't find him down here and chew him out for fighting. Again.

The door opens and Chuck realizes he has some of the worst luck on the planet, because, of course, it's Herc. And, of course, he's delivering the usual lecture about how Chuck should act like an adult and stop settling everything with his fists.

Chuck lets himself slide deeper into the water, stopping only when it fills his ears and blocks out his old man's voice. He occasionally nods and makes grumpy noises, just to maintain expectations. Herc catches on faster than Chuck hoped he would and pulls the plug to let the water out.

Chuck relents and starts arguing back while drying himself off.

 **4\. Max makes a mess**  
There have been too many kaiju lately, even for Chuck's liking, and it's making him more short-tempered than usual. He's going to get some quiet Chuck-time if he has to kill somebody. He ditches the all-base meeting, telling his old man that he has somewhere better to be (and hiding his surprise when Herc nods and lets him go without an argument). Which means he should have the tubs to himself.

He's got the water at the right temperature. Everything is perfect. He climbs in, leans his head back, and lets his mind wander. He dozes off almost immediately, which is, of course, a mistake.

Chuck is rudely awakened by fifty pounds of Max landing on his stomach. His attempt at a yell of surprise nets him a mouthful of water. Meanwhile, over half of the tub's liquid contents slosh over the sides.

"Guess you want a bath, too, Handsome," he laughs as he starts to rub shampoo into the bulldog's fur.

 **5\. The Kaidanovskys make an offer**  
Chuck has actually had the bath to himself for ten solid minutes and it feels so good he has no choice but to groan as the door swings open. The Kaidanovskys swagger in armed with the largest bottle of vodka Chuck has ever seen.

They settle themselves in the largest tub and break open the drink while Chuck does his best to ignore them. He is not going to let a pair of (frankly terrifying) Russians ruin his bath.

Sasha intrudes on Chuck's silence. She purrs, "Care to join us, Ranger Hansen? We promise you will have a very good time." She runs her tongue across her bright crimson lips. Aleksis smiles in a somewhat predatory manner.

"Ummm... nah. I mean, no, thanks. I was finished anyway." Chuck grabs his towel and and shivers as he quickly exits.

 **+1. Finally**  
This time Chuck is going to be the asshole everyone knows he is. He's locked the door to the room with the bathtubs and fiddled with the lock settings to make it extra hard for anyone trying to disrupt him.

He runs the water and adds a generous amount of the bubble bath he stole from Mako's room (she owes him after he caught her reading his mail). There's nothing wrong with a little foam, yeah?

Chuck lowers himself into the water and lets the warmth slowly soak into his muscles and bones. He takes a deep breath of the passion fruit scented air, sighs, and finally lets himself smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2600525#t2600525):  
> “Anything -- and anon does mean ANYTHING, gen, slash, incest, Max jumping in with him -- that involves Chuck taking a bath. [Look at how cute he is!](http://fuckyeahrobertkazinsky.tumblr.com/i%0Amage/58451791773).”
> 
> Recommended listening: [The Breeders, _Last Splash_](http://youtu.be/eGXE7AF_sK4), Track 2, “Cannonball”


End file.
